


Terrible Things

by tobinsnutmeg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinsnutmeg/pseuds/tobinsnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the song Terrible Things by Maday Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I decided to do this because I love Mayday Parade and their songs. This one is called Terrible Things.  
> Also check out my other fics!!

By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truely was all I could think that's when I met your mother the girl of my dreams the most beautiful women that I'd ever seen.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ashlyn first saw Ali she was immediately in love. Her beautiful eyes and tan skin. Not to mention her dark long hair. She was defiantly in love.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing I can't help but notice you staring at me I know I shouldn't say but I really believe I can tell by your eyes that your in love me. Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they both admitted they were in love with each other they were inseparable. They couldn't leave each other without a kiss.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now most if the time we'd have to much to drink and we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything to young to notice and to dumb to care love was a story that couldn't compare.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Their nights were filled with sex and alcohol. They would spend hours telling each other things about their life and family. Sharing kisses under the moonlight. Life couldn't get any better.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing I made you a present with paper and string open with care I'm asking you please you know that I love you will you marry me? Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things you'll learn one day I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently..  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ashlyn proposed it was the best day of Ali's life. They got married in a small church in Florida and they both thought nothing could ruin their happy ending.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing it seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks please don't be sad now I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ali got diagnosed with lung cancer it was the end of Ashlyns world. Ali kept reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. But sadly she knew their happy ending wouldn't last forever.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slow...so slow I fell to the ground on my knees so don't fall in love there's just to much to lose if you're given the choice step back and just choose to walk away walk away don't let her get you I can't bear to see the same happen to you.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn and Ali had adopted a little boy named Jake. When Jake was twelve Ashlyn decided to tell the story of his mom. He now knew why his mother always told him to never fall in love.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this song guys!! I got a little teary while writing this so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
